Wash It All Away
by Ice-Kisses0.2
Summary: When Tohru is betrayed by Kyo, she begins to pack her bags to run out, but bumps into Yuki. Summary sucks. [Tohru and Yuki]


Chapter 1

**Wash It All Away**

**By: Vampire Punk Princess**

**

* * *

**

**Ultimate Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

Tohru Honda let the glass she had been drying slip from her wet hand, falling into the sink full of soapy bubbles and breaking, sending shards floating everywhere in the sink full of other classes, plates and bowls. Her mouth grew slack and her brown eyes grew larger. Sheer horror.

Outside the window in front of her was a very happy Kagura under Kyo, the two making out like... lovers.

How could she be so stupid as to think she could win Kyo's love? Kyo doesn't know what love is. But still, she stood there, watching, not being able to help the anger, confusion and sadness that grew in her heart.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said quietly to herself, "how could you... how could you b-betray me."

She watched them more as Kyo began to kiss her neck. As her head went over his shoulder facing her way.

She began to wonder why Kyo would be so stupid as to go right in front of the kitchen window, knowing she was usually cleaning the most in that hellhole.

And then she saw it, the smirk, the smirk that played across Kagura's face and the victorious eyes she gave her.

Tohru knew it was Kagura who brought him over there, it was Kagura who wanted to beat her at the race for the redhead, she knew it was her way of bragging without words.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she couldn't stand seeing Kyo kiss her lips, her neck and who knows where?

Tohru violently threw the dishcloth to the floor, then ran out of the room. Tears streaming down her face as she silently sobbed.

She ran up to her room in Shigure Sohma's house. She ripped open her closet and dug out the bags that Yuki had used to gather her stuff from the tent. She threw the bags one by one onto her bed, followed by a couple sweaters she stored there.

Once she was done and the closet was empty, she gathered all her stuff from her dresser and shoved it into the bag. Then she grabbed a few things on her desk and threw them in. Once she was done, she slowly walked over to her mother's picture. She picked it up and looked at her.

_I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry, but I just have to go. I'm sorry that we have to move so much._

She gently placed the picture at the top of one of the bags and headed down the stairs.

As she ran down she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything she would regret seeing.

And then, before she knew it, she was hitting something hard and fell to the ground, dropping her bags and landing on her butt. With that, she heard the shattering of glass again.

"Oh, Miss Honda, what on earth is going on?" said a gentle, soft voice in front of her.

Tohru looked up, it was Yuki. He had a confused expression on and was looking down at her and her bags.

"Oh, Yuki, I... uh... I was just... umm... just."

Yuki smiled, he loved to see her stutter. "Never mind that, let's just pick up your belongings."

Tohru slowly rose from the ground, then bent back over, picking up her bags.

_I heard something shatter, what was it?_

She picked up one of her sweaters and under it was the picture of her mother. The glass was in pieces merely inches apart from each other as if it was a puzzle.

She gasped, "Oh, Mom, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry," Tohru said while picking up the glass-less frame, looking at her happy mother.

Yuki laid a hand on her shoulder; "I'll go to the store later and buy a new frame for Kyoko."

_They care for me so much._

Tohru looked at Yuki, "thanks."

He nodded.

They both stood and filled Tohru's bags again. After that they just looked at each other. Tohru could feel something going on and so could Yuki. Not being able to stand it, Tohru looked at the floor. After that, they just stood there.

Suddenly, Tohru burst into tears, just standing there and crying. Yuki lead her to the couch and put an arm around her.

"Miss Honda, you're crying. Why?"

Tohru shook her head, "no reason."

"There's got to be a reason."

Tohru shook her head.

Taking her word for it, Yuki stood and went into the kitchen. "Some of your nice stew will help you."

He noticed the sink that was still full of water and bubbles. Thinking she forgot to unplug it, he submerged his hand into it in search for the plug. Within seconds, he quickly snapped his hand out of the water. Looking at it, there was a cut, blood began to roll down his hand.

_What?_

He went closer to the sink and grabbed an oven mitt. He put it on and reached in and unplugged it.

As all the water went down, he could see shards of glass everywhere. A couple of left dishes were still sitting in the sink also.

Not knowing what to say, he lifted his head. And then he saw it. Kyo and Kagura, still making out.

He put two and two together and ran over to Tohru.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he hugged her head, being sure not to turn into a rat.

He then got up and walked over to their door. _I'm going to teach that damn cat a lesson._

* * *

Kagura giggled as Kyo placed kisses on her neck. "Kyo," she slowly said. 

"Hey, you bastard!"

Kyo looked up to see a very angry Yuki.

"Yeah, you shit head, get your ass over here and fight me!"


End file.
